gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95 ReZEL
The RGZ-95 ReZEL (aka Rezel) is a mass-production transformable assault mobile weapon. It is featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. One of these units is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ReZEL is a Londo Bell mobile suit that is another attempt to mass-produce the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, after the deemed failure of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ based on an evaluation of its overall combat performance and production costs. The ReZEL uses the basic frame of the RGM-89 Jegan and features a transformation system similar to the MSA-005 Methuss and the MSZ-008 ZII instead of the Back Weapons System (BWS) used on the Re-GZ. In UC 0096, the ReZEL is primarily equipped with the "Box Unit" backpack, thus it is currently unknown if the mobile suit is capable of atmospheric flight or orbital re-entry like the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. The ReZEL features an new operating system (OS) for ease of operation and control. The operating system features a limiter that comes into operation to lower the performance of the ReZEL so that the mobile suit can be handled without difficulty by rookie pilots; however, more experienced pilots can deactivate the operating system to execute more complex maneuvers with the ReZEL. The commander variant of the ReZEL, the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type, is specialized with re-adjusted performance specifications for more experienced pilots and unit commanders. Although the ReZEL Commander Type has better overall performance, there are only minor cosmetic differences between the normal ReZEL and the Commander Type. The most notable of these differences is the "Wing Unit" backpack of the ReZEL Commander Type inspired by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Moreover, the normal ReZEL features distinct red lights on its frame where the Commander Type features green lights instead. Aside from the ReZEL Commander Type, there are other variants of the ReZEL such as the RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit). Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*2-Barrel Grenade Launcher :The ReZEL mounts a two-barrelled grenade launcher on the unit's right forearm and is used for mid-ranged combat. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The ReZEL is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the recharge racks located in the unit's left forearm. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The ReZEL's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable energy pac, if the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the ReZEL's shield. In addition, the beam rifle wielded by the ReZEL can also emit a beam saber from its tip, allowing it to act as a long beam saber. This allows the rifle to be used as a close combat weapon in the event that the pilot is unable to draw the beam saber in time. ;*Beam Rifle (Jegan's Version) :This beam rifle is a rapid fire, short range type. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :The mega beam launcher is a beam weapon that possesses greater firepower than the standard beam rifle. The ReZEL can be equipped with the mega beam launcher rather than the standard beam rifle when the situation calls for heavier firepower. The mega beam launcher was originally tested on the RX-78-4 Gundam G04. ;*Shield :The ReZEL's shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores spare energy pacs and a beam gun. The shield also doubles as the unit's lower front section in waverider mode. :;*Beam Gun ::The ReZEL's beam gun is mounted on the unit's shield and is used for ranged combat. History In the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, ReZEL units deployed to engage in combat with the Sleeves in the space colony Industrial 7. During the battle inside the space colony Industrial 7, several ReZELs and Jegans were deployed by the Nahel Argama and other Federation forces to combat the NZ-666 Kshatriya in the colony Industrial 7. Despite having superior numbers, the combined Jegan and ReZEL mobile suits were defeated and destroyed by the Kshatriya. One standard type ReZEL unit was piloted by Londo Bell's Riddhe Marcenas. Three more ReZEL units along with a RGM-89S Stark Jegan were deployed by the Nahel Argama during the Full Frontal's attack on the Nahel Argama. Two of the three ReZEL units were destroyed by the MSN-06S Sinanju until the sudden appearance of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. It is unknown if any ReZELs were deployed at the Battle of Palau, however the presence of a ReZEL Commander Type during the battle suggests that ReZELs were deployed. Variants ;*RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type Picture Gallery 44545.png Rezel_redone.jpg|ReZEL equipped w/ beam rifle & shield Rzl-shield.jpg|ReZEL shield Rzl-weapon01.jpg|ReZEL mega beam launcher Rzl-weapon02.jpg|ReZEL beam rifle Riddhe ReZEL.png|HUD view of ReZEL cockpit Riddhe's ReZEL.jpg|Riddhe's ReZEL saving Audrey, Micott, and Takuya RGZ-95 - ReZEL.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - RGZ-95 - ReZEL - Specifications/Design Rezel-war-card.gif|ReZEL - Gundam War Card ReZEL - MS Girl.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - MS Girl 103.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL HG RGZ-95C_ReZEL_(Commander_Type).jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook ReZEL vs Kshatriya.jpg|A ReZEL engaging the Kshatriya in close quarters combat (Gundam Perfect File) Federation Forces ReZELs and Delta Plus.jpg|Two ReZELs alongside a Delta Plus (Gundam Perfect File) Jegan on a ReZEL.jpg|A Jegan D Type riding atop a ReZEL (Gundam Perfect File) rgz-95.jpg|Front (MS Mode) rgz-95-back.jpg|Rear (MS Mode) rgz-95-wr.jpg|Waverider Mode Gunpla Rezel-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RGZ-95 ReZEL - Boxart MG-rezel-manual.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - U.C. info - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL3.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL MG ReZEL4.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - RGZ-95 ReZEL GFF - RGZ-95 - ReZEL.jpg|GFF - RGZ-95 ReZEL Notes & Trivia *The model number '"RGZ"' stands for R'efined '''G'undam 'Z'eta, while the name '"ReZEL"' stands for '''Re-fined 'Z'eta-Gundam 'E'scort 'L'eader. References RGZ-95 - ReZEL - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGZ-95-C - ReZEL - CT - WeaponsTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design RAS-96 Ankusha - TMSTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL - Transformable Mobile Suit/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RGZ-95 ReZEL on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *RGZ-95 ReZEL on MAHQ.net *RGZ-95 ReZEL on Gundams Over Germany ja:RGZ-95 リゼル